Forever and Always
by AmaterasuOfTheSun
Summary: Sabrina Grimm had only been mildly surprised, if that, when the blonde young man had shown up on her wedding day. The young man in front of her sill had surprisingly white teeth, after that she assumed had been a lifetime without seeing a toothbrush. Or, in his case, a couple hundred lifetimes. Four thousand years was quite a long time to be alive. ON HIATUS!


"I now pronounce you Fairie and wife. You may kiss the bride." Puck looked down into his brides sparkling blue eyes, his own twinkling mischievously as their family and friends went wild. A rose hit him on the side of the head, and she laughed lightheartedly

Sabrina Grimm had only been mildly surprised, if that, when the blonde young man had shown up on her wedding day. Her now ex-fiance and his side of the family had been sent of their merry way with a bit of Forgetful dust, after a large bit of surprise when a flying man came crashing in through the window. After that, Sabrina had been ready to call it a day and go home, but Red had pointed out that they already had everything set up for a wedding. And then Daphne had said they'd seen the future and they all knew what would happen sooner or later, so "It's no use playing coy, 'Brina." And that had been that.

"You really showed up, Stinkpot." Sabrina whispered to him affectionately. The young man in front of her grinned, his teeth surprisingly white, after that she assumed had been a lifetime without seeing a toothbrush. Or, in his case, a couple hundred lifetimes. Four Thousand years was quite a long time. He'd grown much taller too, and filled out with plenty of muscles. She'd say it to his face, but he was what Daphne would call 'a hottie'.

"Well, I couldn't very well let my wife marry some other guy, Piggie." He replied, flipping some blonde hair out of his face. Sabrina rolled her eyes then with a smirk leaned suddenly forward and planted her lips against his. Their friends and family all cheered loudly and many animal sounds could be heard as well. One of Hampstead and Bessie's boys rocket launched into the air, his brothers quickly followed. Baba yaga started yelling in russian. Puss in Boot panicked and started yelling about a rodent invasion, and the three blind mice started were straw out of the scarecrows foot. Sabrina ignored it all, wrapping her arms around Puck's neck. His floss-pink wings spread open as he swept her, literally, off of her feet. Her blue eyes widened in surprise and she pulled away as he flew gracefully up to the high sloped ceiling of the church.

"What about the after party!?" Someone shouted as Puck turned towards his window exit. Puck blinked, as though he hadn't considered this, then said, "I know all of you will be miserable without the esteemed Trickster King present, and will be greatly disappointed not to watch me and her father duel to the death," Sabrina stiffened apprehensively a bit here," but fear not! We will return in three months, give or take a year, after our Honeymoon! You may enjoy the traditional festivities without us! And Henry Grimm, you will get to live. Until we meet again!" With that, he flew out the large stained glass window through which he'd entered. Red winked at Sabrina as they left, and Daphne mouthed something that looked suspiciously like 'wedding night'.

"H-hey!" Sabrina demanded, coming to her wits as they passed over the steeple. "Honeymoon? Don't I get a say in this?" Puck laughed loudly, and she had the urge to hit him.

"Of course not! I already got dressed up in this...this suit for you!" Calling his clean white dress shirt and unwrinkled jeans "a suit" was a stretch, but Sabrina supposed it wasn't his usual smelly sweatshirt. Or rather, the usual smelly sweatshirt that he'd worn back when she'd last seen him. Nine years ago.

She was impressed though. He looked like he'd even brushed his hair, which was glossy, and curling around his ears. "Now it's my turn." He winked at her mischievously and Sabrina let herself relax into his arms, watching over his shoulder as a beautiful view of New York city spread out behind them. She felt a bit confused, her emotions one big jumble. She'd thought she would have been angry when he first showed up, but she wasn't, for some reason. Instead, she noticed, seemily for the first time, the aching, Puck shaped hole in her heart. She could still be annoyed though. Where Puck had been for so many years, without contacting them at all? She was happy too, happy because she'd just married her one true love. But mostly, she was content to be safe in his arms. He drove her nuts, and he'd disappeared for years, but God, she had missed him.

"I love you." She sniffed, and reached up to harshly rub her eyes. Puck glanced down, and sighed.

"Come on! Don't cry. Aren't girls supposed to be happy on weddings? Why, I have no idea-I mean, I just want to find a nice dead skunk to roll around in but-"

"I'm not crying! Just some dust or something...from, hng, flying." Puck snorted. She rubbed her eyes harder, smudging mascara around her eyes.

"Yeah, sure it is." Pause. Then, " You look like a racoon." The blonde young woman yelped.

"W-what? I do-ah! My makeup!" She wiped her fingers under her eyes, trying to fix it, but only succeeded in smearing it more so. Everything was quiet for a few minutes. He's much stronger then last time I saw him, Sabrina noted absently. He could fly much better too. His wings barely flapped as the glided through the sky.

"We should probably worry about being seen. It's the middle of the da y ." She said after a few minutes of peace.

"Probably." Puck agreed, continuing to fly in lazy swells across the the city. Sabrina didn't say anything else, but smiled silently, and waved to a small girl with a balloon, who was staring up at them, open-mouthed.

"Are we going to visit your mother?" Sabrina asked him, jumping down from his arms and stretching, her back arched like a cat when he landed in Central Park. She was wearing a floor length white dress, clouds of tool and cream coloured silk encircling her, strings of white beads decorating the gossamer garment. The top of the dress was white, and embroidered with tiny white freshwater pearls. It buttoned up the front, stopping at the low sweetheart collar, which was lined with lace. The sleeves reached her wrists, but she'd pushed them up so they were now bunched around her elbows. Sabrina's hair was down and a bit windblown from flying, but she looked beautiful, aside from the make-up she'd mistakenly smeared across her cheek. Puck was going to tell her so, when to his surprise, she reached behind her and unclasped a pin at the back of her skirt.

"Yeah. Hey, what are you…" He trailed off as the clouds of fabric fell away from her into a pool on the ground, leaving her standing in faded, skinny, blue jeans and leather boots. Other then that her shirt was rather fancy, she looked like a normal college age woman, out for a walk. Upon closer inspection though, he could see the hilt of a knife sticking out of her left boot, and a slight bulge over her hip led him to believe she was hiding another in her waistband. Sabrina grinned brashly at him.

"I like to be prepared. I am a Grimm, after all." She said, and with that, she leapt gracefully out of Tool mountain, landing on the manicured grass. She then strode confidently over to Hans Christian Andersen, standing erect and grand, a pigeon perched upon his head. It chirped as Sabrina approached, and took to the skies, leaving a small pile of droppings on the statue's head. Sabrina looked around to check that no one was around, then raised a fist, knocking against the bronze twice in quick succession."Knock knock." She called out, her voice carrying clearly. And with that, she was gone, leaving a rather impressed Puck gaping after her. He looked down at the discarded skirt, then shrugged, sidestepping it as he made his way over to the statue himself. He didn't check, like Sabrina had for other people around as he knocked.

"Knock knock?" He called. The statue turned, and smiled down at him.

"Who's there?" Hans boomed, smiling jubilantly.

Ted, a homeless man, would be the source of entertainment for the other bums around the park for months to come as he raved about flying men and disappearing brides. They found it specially hilarious that he wouldn't go within forty feet of the statue, and much to the amusement to his closer friends, wouldn't touch any alcohol for at least a year after the event.


End file.
